Eyelash Curlers & Butcher Knives
by ShakeUrKittyy
Summary: Bella and Angela are actually Rizzie and Hannah. They are vamps. And they are pretending to be human. Aro sent them on a mission to kill Edward because he wouldnt join their cult. What happens when Rizzie and Hannah follow Eddie...in true form? R&R! :D
1. ONE

**Eyelash Curlers && Butcher Knives**

**A/N: Okay, so here it is! Finally, right? I have been waiting a really long time to actually start this little story of mine, and now I'm beginning to write it! Enjoy and review!**

**Bella's POV**

_I hate my life, _Those four little words repeatedly ran through my head.

Just one name sends my thoughts into a darker dimension of hell, and that name is… _Edward Cullen. _

I don't really have one reason to why I have such a large distaste in him. It's everything that annoys me. He is always so dark and moody. And even though I'm trapped inside this pathetic little human body, for right now, doesn't mean I'm ugly. But yet I always catch him giving me _the look,_ as I like to call it. Plus, he's a horrible kisser, and I have to deal with that each and everyday of my sad life!

I sighed inwardly as Edward blabbed about his night with Alice. Oh yeah, that was another thing that bothered me; He hung out with his "sister" more than with me.

Talk about a sick freak!

"So then Alice said, 'That's not a toad! That's a caecilian!'" Edward laughed so hard the table shook, and I plastered a fake and cheesy feeling smile on my face. After I was sure Edwad- oops, I mean _Edward, _wasn't looking I turned my head towards Angela and mouthed the words, 'What the hell's a caecilian?' She merely shrugged and continued sipping from her overly expensive slushy.

"Oh Bella, I have to have a talk with you tonight about something rather important."

_Joy,_

Suddenly the bell rang and the lunchroom was ten timers noisier than before. _Humans are so messy, _I thought in with pity.

"Well time to go darling, Ill pick you up after class." With that he kissed me chastely on the lips and darted through the off white metal doors. Usually we would go to the same biology class, but I changed classes and came up with some lie to feed Edwad. Being the special boyfriend he is, he no second thoughts about it at all.

I gasped in shock when I was tapped on the arm. Stupid human not-so-great senses.

"Rizzie, I say we ditch. This is getting real boring real fast. And I don't want to have to walk home again, just because you and your stupid boyfriend decided to rider together." She sounded annoyed. _Better not make her any more mad, _

"I know, it's just… this has to look good. It has to look real. And is it just me, or is this whole human thing kind of wearing you down." I asked.

"No, it's not just you. And by the way, I don't just see why you cant kill Edward right now. What good is it to just have him hanging around?"

I sighed and turned towards her. "Fine, we'll ditch, but you _know _why I cant just kill him. As much as I want to, I have to wait until Aro gives us our regular bodies back."

"Thos freaking sucks," Angela growled and then quickly clutched onto my hand. "We gotta go. Edward's looking for you." She stated sarcastically.

"Kay, and I vote we call Aro tonight." She nodded in agreement before we were sprinting through the glass doors and out into the parking lot.

**Later That Evening**

_You have three new messages. New Message: Friday, 3:01."Bella, why weren't you there at the end of class? Are you sick? Are you bleeding? Did Jacob hurt you? Cause if he did I swear to-" Message deleted. New Message: Friday 3:02. "Bella its been a whole minute later, and your scent isn't anywhere in this school building. You better march your butt back here before-" Message Deleted. New Message: Friday 3:30. "Bella, I'm coming over. I have to talk to you about some stuff. Ill be over in five minutes. Hope your pleasant." _

"Damn…" I muttered glancing at the clock. Three thirty-five. And as if, right on cue, in comes Edwad, not bothering to knock. That pissed me off, just a bit.

"Edwad- Erhm I mean Edward, what if I had just gotten out of a towel? Or there had been blood all over the floor? What would you have done then? God, you need to start knocking." My words were sharp as razors, and they sliced him open deep.

"I'm sorry," Edwad looked at the floor, refusing to meet my eyes.

"And what's with all the messages? I'm not stupid, ya know? One message could have done the trick!" I knew what I said hurt him, but I learned a long time ago not to care.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know where you were. I was only looking out for you." Once again his eyes didn't meet mine.

"No, I'm sorry. I just have been a little stressed lately. I rubbed my temples, and fought the headache that was right around the corner. Damn you, human experiences.

"Yeah, listen, I know this is a bad time, but I really have to talk to you." Did he even care about my well-being at all? Didn't I just tell him I was stressed? Is he deaf?

I glared at him as he took my hand and led me outside. My thighs had been sore from the extra ten laps we had to run in gym that day, so the constant moving only added to that problem.

When we were twenty feet into the woods, Edwad dropped my hand and backed a few paces away. I rolled my eyes and sighed. A little mellow-dramatic, if you ask me. What, was he going to ask me to marry him?

"Bella, I don't know how to say this but…you're boring. You never want to talk to me. You always try to dodge me in school. It seems like you throw up a bit when we kiss, what's going on with you?"

Oh now he didn't. He was not going to be the one to dump the other. That was my expertise. And he was about to find all that out.

"No, _Edwardo, _there's something wrong with you. You're way too protective of me, your kissing is worse than frenching a monkey, and you smell like a damp old rag left in the laundry room to rot. I hate the way you never laugh, except when it has to do with Alice. I hate how you barge in on me, even after I've told you to knock. And I hate how you say sorry but never mean it." After my little rant I noticed his jaw was open all the way.

'Well then, bet you're glad to know that we are moving." He said after he composed his self. Then it was my turn to have my trap hanging wide open.

"What?" I hissed out between my teeth. Aro was going to be so pissed.

"Yeah, we're moving. Everyone. Have fun here by yourself, _Bella." _He acted smug, but behind that distorted face was one full of regret and sadness. And then her left. There was no sweet kiss. No ' love you' Just the soft rattle of leaves that had been picked up by the artificial wind.

_Well, first things first,_ I thought, _Find Hannah(Angela), and then get our vampire bodies back._


	2. TWOTWO

**Beauty Killer**

**A/N: Kay, so today I checked my e-mail, and realized I was already getting reviews. I really apologize for the poor grammar mistakes and spelling, but now that I'm on "the good" computer, I have spell check and all that. So please R&R. The last chapter was also really short. Don't worry, this one will prove to be longer. Oh and just to clear things up, Bella's name is Rizzie, and Angela's is Hannah. Okay, that's all folks. **

**ATTENTION! ALL OUTFITS ON THIS PAGE ARE PRESENTED AT THE BOTTOM OF IT! **

**Chapter's Song Is "Hello Hello" By Paramore. I do not own Twilight, sadly. **

**Rizzie's (Bella's) POV**

_Ding Dong,_

That would be Hannah. She always shows up late, it's kind of her thing.

"Come in," I called tapping my fingers impatiently on the kitchen counters. Looking around this room made me feel at home and cozy. With a light shade of colors surrounding the area, everything felt warm. I thought it was amazingly well put together.

"Where's Charlie?" Hannah asked taking a bite of an apple that was sitting in our fruit bowl. I sighed and took the phone off the hook.

"He's fishing with Billy." I told her, and then began dialing the number to the nearest

Airport.

"Ah," She responded between each bite. "You know what sucks?"

"Edward Cullen?" I interrupted her, and she giggled.

"Yeah, he does too, but these stupid human qualities: Like I can't have super hearing, or super fast running abilities. Our gifts aren't working, and to top it off, this body doesn't look anything like me." She fumed, throwing the apple in the trash.

"I know..." I moaned, and then waited for someone to pick up on the other line. After the third ring, someone did.

"Hello National Airports West, how can I help you?" This person's voice was very nasally, and I almost laughed.

"I need a flight to Italy, please?"

"I'm sorry, miss, but the nearest flight even close to over there is around sometime next month. Do you want me to reserve you a seat?" This time I couldn't help but laugh. Her voice was just too much!

"No, no, I don't want to have to listen to your voice anymore. Bye," And with that I hung up the phone and turned towards Hannah with a grin on my face.

"Looks like Aro has to come to Forks." Her mouth formed the shape of an 'o', and then she started shaking her head.

"No," She groaned, "I hate when he has to come here. He always acts like a mega-di-"

"So, you want us to look like this forever?" I questioned her, my eyes widening with false alarm.

"No," She sighed, and then said, "I'm going to go wait in the living room." Hannah slowly stood up and then paced herself into the den. I shrugged, and then punched Aro's number into the home phone.

As it rang, I thought about the day I had to teach Aro how to use a cell-phone. When he finally got it, he wouldn't stop texting me. I smiled. Finally he answered.

"Hello, it's Aro, the ladies man. What can I do for you?" I snickered so hard my stomach began to hurt. "Oh it's just you. How do you like my new title? Aro; The Ladies Man."

I coughed to cover up my laughter. "It's wonderful, Aro. Hey, by the way, I have some bad news."

"Oh great, and here I thought you were calling just to say 'Hi'. And call me Aro: The Ladies Man." He truly sounded serious. That made me chuckle all over again.

"Yeah, when's the last time _that _happened?" I asked, curious to see where he got the idea from. "And why are you so happy today?"

"Today is Sulpicia's and my anniversary. I have the perfect dinner and all that. Okay, so first we are-" He sounded like a love-struck teenager.

"Aro: The Ladies Man, I still have to tell you about the bad news!" I was getting irritated rapidly.

"Fine, fine, go ahead….buzz kill." I ignored his last words and continued on.

"Aro, Edward dumped me, and he says he's moving. So we really need our vampire bodies back." There was a dead silence. "Aro, are you listening?"

"Not until you call me by my _official _name." He huffed suddenly.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? ARO: THE LADIES MAN! Happy now?" My patience was wearing down thin.

"Thank you and I'll be over tomorrow at noon."

"Why can't you come tonight?" I screeched.

"Because," He sighed, "Planes only travel so fast, and no one here besides you had teleportation. Too bad you're a human, right now." I could almost picture him winking right then and there.

"Fine, bye, thanks." I muttered.

"Welcome, Aro, The Ladies Man." With that he laughed and hung up.

I couldn't help but chuckle too, as I hung the phone back up on the receiver.

"Hannah! He'll be here at noon tomorrow! I'm tired, going to bed. Are you staying over?"I peeked out from the kitchen and saw her fast asleep on the couch. Apparently she was._ Better call her "mom". _

**The Next Day at 11:30**

"Is he here yet?" I called over my shoulder to Hannah. She was peering out of our medium sized window in the living room.

"What kind of car does he have?" She asked back.

"I don't know. He usually rents cars; it's always different with him." I answered whilst washing the dishes by hand. About a minute later, I heard the front door open and then close again. "Hannah?" I inquired, stopping the movements my hands were making.

"Honey, I'm home!" Came a familiar voice. I just about shrieked and turned around to find Aro casually leaning against the wall.

"Aro, yay, you're here." He laughed, at my sarcastic remark.

"After all the trouble I went through to get here, you might try to be a little nicer to me." He shook a head as if he were disapproving me. I shrugged.

"Where's Hannah? Hannah!" My eyebrows scrunched together, worried.

"She went to the bathroom." Aro laughed. "Paranoid much?" He asked looking at me.

"Sorry, it's just these damn human senses that are putting me in this mood. I can't hear anything. And I'm always hungry." I seethed, and began washing the dishes again. In the corner of my eye, I saw Hannah come in.

"Aro, it's nice to see you. What time are you leaving, hmm?" She posed, and I almost giggled at her failed attempt to sound careless.

"Oh, I'm staying here forever," I burst out laughing when Hannah gasped, "Kidding, I'm leaving by two today. There was some trouble with a few suicidal vampires when I left."

"Sounds fun," I joined in, drying the last of the plates.

"Oh yeah, you guys are missing _so _much," He mocked, rolling his eyes. "Well, we better get started; I have to leave in two hours."

"Will do, Chief," I chuckled, and Hannah joined in.

**An Hour Later**

"Now close your eyes, say your full name, and your original bodies will come back to you." Aro smiled slightly. I rolled my eyes, and then began. Hannah followed,

"Rizzie Dust Blue,"

"Hannah Rae Beth,"

After two whole minutes of nothing but silence, I opened my eyes. At first I felt nothing, but then I pulsated with an almost unbearable power. I grunted a bit, and in the corner of my eyes, saw Hannah; she was rigid. I have no idea how much time passed then, it could have been days, but I wouldn't know about it.

Finally, though, it stopped. Then I did feel different. I sensed an influential aura surrounding me and Hannah.

"At last," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I was aware of the people talking in the house next door, the cars racing by the highway, a mile down. And I could hear every person's thoughts in this world. "This is what the rest of the world is missing," I grinned.

"Yes!" Hannah shrieked, causing me to jump a bit in surprise. _God Hannah, _I thought with a roll of my eyes. "I'm one hundred percent vampire. Watch out bitches!" She shouted even louder.

"Hannah, why don't you say that even louder? Let the whole freaking world know of our existence!" My voice dripped with sarcasm, and I almost felt bad for saying it. Almost,

"I can go outside and say it if you want me to," My eyes widened a bit, and I searched hers for any hint of mockery. She was serious.

"No, Hannah, I was being sarcastic. Sometimes you can be so stupid." I sighed, and shook my head.

Hannah kicked me on the leg, and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Everybody's back to normal. Now that you are out of your human bodies, you both have your personalities back. Hannah's very… slow."

"Otherwise known as _retarded," _I put in, Aro glared at me, and I shrugged innocently.

"And Rizzie's discourteous," He continued.

"Otherwise known as a bitch," Hannah growled.

"Whatever," Sighing, I turned to Aro.

"When do you have to leave again?" I asked.

"I didn't expect to get done so early." He said, checking the clock. "But the sooner I get back, the better." Aro then got up and grabbed a bag of his. Suddenly I felt as if there was this lump in my throat.

"Aro, I don't want you to leave yet." I pouted.

"I do," Hannah chimed in, flipping through an old magazine.

"I'll be back in one week, okay? I just need to figure out why my dear pets would want to leave me." He said referring to the suicidal vampires back in Italy.

"I know why _I _would want to leave you. Actually, I can name plenty of reasons of why I'd rather die than be one of your _pets." _ Hannah smirked, without looking up from her reading material.

"Hannah, shut up." I stressed. "All you ever do is _talk. _The grownups need some time to speak amongst their selves, okay?" After smiling sweetly, I then turned back to Aro.

"Well, you don't need to be so…..malicious about it." She said, standing up.

_Wow Hannah, do you even know what that word means?_

"Do you even know what that word _means_?_"_ I questioned, tapping my foot.

"Y-yeah," she stammered, "It means _bitch!" _With that, she stomped out of the room. I let my mouth hang open in shock.

_Hannah, you're such an immature child,_

"God, you're _such _an immature child!" I echoed my thoughts.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" She called out to me, and I heard something crash in the living room.

"Damn it, Hannah!" I screeched and started stalking after her. That was until, someone grabbed my arm.

"_What?" _I hissed, and then turned around. "Oh Aro, I'm sorry! I completely forgot you were there. What were we talking about again?" My mood lightened instantly.

"I better leave; I really need to get back. Try not to be too hard on her. Oh, and another thing, check your hair. " Aro chuckled and then hugged me before leaving.

"Bye," I sighed, right before he walked out the door. He then blew me one of his famous kisses. _Bye Dad, _I had wanted to say. We weren't really related. It was more of a rank relationship. I came in second, along with Hannah. I have no idea why she was tied with me. Hannah was powerful, I'll give her that. But she wasn't that smart. Hannah didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Speaking of Hannah…

"Hannah, get ready we're leaving in an hour." I said in a normal voice.

"Why? Where are we going? Can we go get ice cream?" She gushed, a grin stretched across her face.

"No, and if you _ever _say that again, you won't be coming with," She quickly snapped her mouth shut. "Good, now I'll explain it all on the car ride there. You have to go home and pack. Pack everything; I'll see you in an hour on my driveway." She nodded happily, and was out my front door in record time. Hopefully her mother wasn't there.

Sighing I sped into my room and found my duffel bag in the very back of my closet. There was really no need to pack any of my Bella costumes so, instead, I skipped up top where all my real outfits sat, neatly folded. When I first came here, I remember having to quickly shove all of my expensive clothing away, so I could wear my horrible Bella garments. It almost broke my heart.

Then I heard the front door open downstairs. Knowing Hannah, she would have just climbed through my window saying she wanted to be inconspicuous. I would have smacked her over the side of the head and everything would be normal again. But I knew that it wasn't Hannah when a gruff voice was echoing throughout the house.

"Bella, are you up there?" If my heart had been beating it might have skipped a beat.

_What do I tell Charlie? Do I just run?_ I panicked.

"Um," I started, "I'm in my room Charlie!" Mentally, I kicked myself at my poor impression of Bella. I was in her body; you'd think I'd at least be able to talk like her!

But Charlie didn't seem to notice. "Okay, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when supper's ready." I sighed with relief. There was no time to explain myself to him.

"Sure thing," Smiling, I continued packing my belongings. The clock was purposely ticking by as fast as possible, and I still had to change out of these baggy clothes. Of course I could always just freeze time, but that would mean freezing Hannah, and she always knows when that happens. She gets pretty pissed off too. No need to start another pointless argument with a stubborn child.

Finally I had my three huge duffel bags packed and stuffed to no end. Of course, with an outfit left out for me to change into. Even with me being a vampire, it took me a bit to actually zip up my clothes. Glancing at the clock, I realized I only had ten minutes left to get ready. I spat out a curse word and then stomped into the small, yet cozy, bathroom. When I looked into the mirror I was offended by how messy my hair was. I could have had a rat living in there but I wouldn't even know! Groaning I grabbed the hair brush by the side of the grungy sink, and mentally prepared myself for a hair-beat-down. It wouldn't hurt, I assured myself, but I might lose some of my precious locks in the process. And then I lifted the brush up to the top of my head and slowly descended it. By the rate of things I wouldn't even be done in an hour, so I ignored the constant feeling of hair being pulled up and out of my head.

At last I was officially ready. With my honey blonde hair straight as a board, I looked like a Greek goddess. My eyes twinkled a sweet blue, I felt very confident. Naturally, I should have red eyes, but my amazing power to change the way I look allowed me to give myself a different shade of eye color. My face looked alluring enough that back at home some people called me "The Beauty Killer".

I was also already dressed. I preferred dresses to almost anything, so I looked one last time in the mirror. There I stood, wearing a sky blue, Floella, flower dress. And to dress that up I had on a pair of two inch crystal bow pumps. **(A/N: I know it's bad to put one of these in the story but still. If you want to see this outfit it is on my profile)**

Looking at myself one last time I flicked the light off and strutted out of the room. After I was sure I had all my stuff one last time I heard some shuffling from Charlie's room. Using my ultra-speed I dashed out of the house with my six duffel bags. _Hopefully he won't look outside,_

Yes, I should be able to read his mind or just freeze him, but the after affects of being humanized still hadn't worn off. I was completely unable to use my gifts.

"Bella?" Someone called, and my eyes widened in shock, and I quickly turned around. I had been so enveloped in my own little world I forgot to see if anyone was outside with me.

The voice was not from my dad, though. It was playful, yet very, very, intimidating…to a human at least. Who could it be…?

"C'mon Bella, it's me, Jacob." I felt like screaming or running upstairs and punching my pillow. But instead I pulled it together. "I thought maybe you could come out with me to my place?" I felt a pang of annoyance. Couldn't he see my hair? Didn't he know that Bella had brown hair? Not blonde? Sometimes he could be so-

And then I heard it; his heartbeat. Licking my lips I turned about roughly, dropping my bags beside me.

He gasped a bit.

"I'm not Bella," I declared with a smirk.

"Oh," he looked down embarrassed. "Sorry, I should get going." I laughed at his feeble attempt to sound careless. His heart hammered even faster than before. He gave me a puzzled look before twisting back away, and walking forward. But I was just a _bit _too hungry to let him go. Not having a single meal in over 4 months can really give someone some damage.

I suddenly appeared in front of me. I giggled when he screamed like a girl. "I have a message from Bella." He smiled and then nodded twice.

"Hold on," Smiling sweetly I rotated 180 degrees and using my teeth I "drew" out the message on my hand…in blood. I then faced him again. "Here, read this out loud," Grinning I faced my left hand in the direction of his face. He breathed in a bit but then did as told.

"Bite me…?" He looked at me baffled.

"With pleasure," And then I leaned forward, and bit him.

**A/N: Ooohhh, cliffy! Okay, so review and you all get a gold star! Also… send me a message with your name and I might replace some of the names from my next chapter with yours! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO JACOB! DUN Dun dun.**

**Tata for today,**


	3. THREETHREETHREE

**Love Rhymes With Screw You**

**A/N: Wow! I didn't expect people to review that fast. This chapter is just because I was that inspired to write it so quickly. Amazingly enough, you guys make what I do so much worth it. Keep reviewing like that, and expect faster updates like this! Also Jacob hasn't gone through his whole transformation yet… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. *Crys***

**Piece of dust: Get over yourself. -.-**

**So sit back and enjoy the show!**

**Rizzie's POV**

_"Hold on," Smiling sweetly I rotated 180 degrees and using my teeth I "drew" out the message on my hand…in blood. I then faced him again. "Here, read this out loud," Grinning I faced my left hand in the direction of his face. He breathed in a bit but then did as told._

_"Bite me…?" He looked at me baffled._

_"With pleasure," And then I leaned forward, and bit him._

Instant release enveloped my body, and warmth spread through out my veins. Another thing I couldn't stand about the Cullens, was the fact that they drank animal blood. Humans are here for a reason: to be sucked dry by creatures like us. They are good for nothing else. All of my thoughts were stopped short when I heard a scream.

I instantly dropped the human onto the ground and licked my lips hungrily. Searching for the source of the noise. I scanned all around. Left and right, up and down. Then… I found it.

Charlie…

A grin slowly spread its way across my face. I wouldn't mind dinner…I mean as long as it's only him that knows-

My eyes zeroed in on the phone that was right along side his ear.

"Son of a.." I trailed off my blue eyes flicking from a sky color to red.

"Rizzie! What the hell did you do?" Hannah materialized in front of me, a growl evident on her face. I was about to call her retarded for not seeing the half-dead body moaning in front of me, but instead played dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked like a blonde should.

"We're on the _news!_" She yelled clutching her head in exasperation. "Its all over! Cant you hear Charlie's TV going?"

Everything started going through my pretty head. How could it spread that fast? How long had he been standing there? Why wasn't I thinking? I was beginning to look dumber than Hannah!

"_I think she killed my Bella! I cant find her anywhere.." _I heard Charlie sob in the back of my mind. I looked around only to find a crowd of people watching in horror. But they were to far back to hear our conversation.

"Rizzie! What. Do. We. Do?" Tons of ideas sprinted to my mind. Go on a killing spree, pretend to be mental, etc. But one of them caught my mind.

"Run," I said meeting her eyes. "That's our only answer right now." Jacob tried to sit up, so I kicked him in the head to knock him back out.

"_Run? _What do you mean _run?" _She asked, also sending a kick to Jacob's already unconscious body. "Are we just gunna hide from the rest of the world from now till forever?" She questioned like a stubborn child.

"No, no, we have a _date _with the Cullens." I smirked and then grabbed all of my bags again. "Let's go,"

Hannah shook her head, but managed to clutch all ten of her suitcases. Before anyone knew it, we were already half a mile down the road.

**4 Hours Later**

"Lunch break!" Hannah exclaimed whilst plopping down on the nearest rock.

"I agree!" I mimicked, sitting beside her. She laughed a bit and then looked at me,

"You don't need to eat for at least another week! So don't even think I'm going to share with you!" She said seriously. I rolled my eyes and waved her off.

"Whatever, but hurry up. You have ten minutes and then we have only a matter of minutes before we arrive at the Cullens." I smiled cunningly at Hannah.

She then leaned in very close, "I'll be back in five." And then she happily skipped off. On the other hand, I decided to check my appearance and so I pulled out the hand sized mirror out of my Gucci bag. Not a hair was out of place, and because I wore no makeup, there was no smearing or running eyeliner.

I felt very good, until I remembered the situation we were in. We were on the news and somehow they had gotten our picture and posted it everywhere. Hopefully the person that Hannah was alluring in was completely shut down from the rest of the world. Like some type of nerd would do it. They'd would be the luckiest person on earth for about five seconds. And then they'd be the unluckiest person. Either way; They'd die.

"Rizzie, guess what! I met this really cute guy! His name was Emmett. He kind of looks like- oh damn." Hannah ended, her eyes wide. How dumb, how retarded, is this thing standing in front of me? It's not worthy of my presence.

"Um, Hannah?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes?" She answered back just as annoyingly cute.

"You know what this means right?" I gave her a cheesy smile.

_Gulp, _"It means no cookie breaks?" She inquired hopefully.

"Nope," I jumped up and off of the rock until we were mere inches away. "It means the Cullens know there are another set of vampires in town. And do you know what that means?"

"You are so filled with joy, that you want to give all of the poor kids hugs and kisses?" She squeaked. _What the hell? _I though to myself.

"No," I sighed, "It means…I'm going to kick your ass!"

_And then with the girly scream…_

_Ding Dong!_

"Now remember play it cool. You're name is…?" I glanced at Hannah who was burning holes in the side of my head.

"Hannah? What other fuc-" I shoved her a bit. "Ow," She growled rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Shut up, I was just screwing with you. Don't be such a baby." I giggled, and rang the doorbell a second time. And then a third time…and a fourth….a fifth, a sixth, a seventh, eight, ninth, tenth time!

"Rizzie, knock it off! We weren't ordered to break their damn doorbell!" She snarled, and then knocked politely.

"We have cookies!" Hannah sang with a huge grin on her face. For some reason, even after turning back into vampire form, she still loved cookies. So I stole a bunch from an older store.

"Hannah, please shut up. Vampires don't like cookies." I hissed. Suddenly the front door was wide open, and a smiling Alice -flinch- was there eagerly bouncing up and down.

"Cookies? Where?" She asked with a pretty grin on her face.

"Right here," I said with my best fake happy voice. I then pointed to the wagon -another stolen goodie- that was full of boxes of "joy".

"How much," She asked, her smile, if possible, even bigger than before.

"Nothing if you let us in," I bargained. She seemed to actually think it over, and in the corner of my eye I saw Hannah wink at me.

"Fine, but I want them _all._ And I cant promise Ill share either." I secretly rolled my eyes. Have all vampires gone mad? "Wait a minute." She said looking at us suspiciously. "Not trying to be weird, but you guys don't seem like…the typical human." She concluded, probably noticing our lack of heartbeats.

"That's because we aren't your "typical human". We're vampires just like you. But unlike you, we didn't win a million dollars worth of cookies. So congratulations." I clapped sarcastically, and heard Hannah giggling in the background. Alice's mouth was wide open. I have to admit, it felt good to be in charge.

"Emmett mentioned something about this," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Emmett," Hannah repeated, and then swooned. I once again, rolled my eyes, and then pushed pass Alice. The house was an exact replica of how it used to be.

"Nothing much has changed here," I mumbled, eyeing up the place.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing," I quickly replied, and turned away. I then decided I would make my own way around this open and familiar house. First I walked upstairs.

I could hear someone playing the piano, and immediately knew it was Edwardo. He was as emotional as it gets.

"Emmett, who were you with earlier? I don't want to hear your excuses!" A door slammed and then Emmett's pleas were heard. I laughed inwardly.

Then there was only one person left and that would be Jasper. He was the only person I never truly got to know. I quietly knocked on the last door in the hallway. Some shuffling was being done, and then the door clicked open.

"Who are you?" He asked more curious than angered.

"Rizzie Blue, I'll be staying a while so you better get used to it." I said playfully, hoping he would be open to the joke. He laughed a bit and then stood to the side.

"Here, you can come in. I was just…writing music." As shocked as I was about actually being invited in, I couldn't make that clear on my face. But someone once told me I was very easy to read, so I tried to hide myself for a minute or two.

"So what's been happening with you and your family? How are you and Alice?" I asked casually.

"How do you know about me and Alice?" He asked suspiciously. I felt completely retarded. How could I slip up like that? I was truly becoming a blonde again.

"I, umm, just kind of guessed?" I failed horribly.

"Mhmm," he still wasn't truly convinced. "Me and Alice aren't together. She's with Edward, my brother." _Wow, that was fast,_

"I knew it." I fist pumped the air at my correct guess, completely forgetting Jasper was even in the same room as me. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I knew he wasn't gay…" I trailed off stupidly.

He laughed.

"I still think he is. That emotional bastard." He grinned at me, his white, perfect, teeth glistening. I chuckled too, fully aware that everyone could hear us; including Edwardo.

"You know, you're alright. Even though you have those weird, freaky, blue eyes, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're a vampire?" He inquired. I nodded, carefully. He was acting…unusual for Jasper. Was that how he acted around all vampires?

"Then you should come down to the baseball field tonight with us. Huge storm coming, that's the only time we can play. You'll understand why when we get there." Jasper then got up and walked out of the room, with me trailing behind him.

When I got downstairs, everyone was in the living room waiting patiently. Hannah hid in the corner. I waved her over, and she obediently came near.

"So, Rizzie and Hannah, I would like to introduce you to our entire family." Carlisle said, "Over there on the end is Rosalie."

She merely waved, and then rolled her eyes. Emmett nudged her.

"Hi, _Rizzie and Hannah." _She then shot a glare at Emmett. I desperately wished I could read everyone's thoughts here, but that wouldn't be until exactly twelve o' clock tonight. Thank god I still had that mental shield. I sighed.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie. I must say, I've heard some great things about you." I plastered the best smile I could on my face. I loved setting people up for this joke I had come up with myself.

Here eyes lit up. _Bingo,_

"Really? What did you hear, and where did you hear it?" I laughed.

"They said that they were very fond of your evil heart, and that they cant wait to meet you! I heard all of that in Hell." I smirked.

Jasper and Emmett tried to cover up their laughter by coughing. Vampires don't cough. Rosalie slapped Emmett and stalked out of the room. That made everyone chuckle

Edward then stepped up to me, a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"I'm Edward, and anyone who can stand up to Rose is my type of girl." He winked at me, and I fake threw-up. Been there, done that. Honestly, I wasn't that impressed.

"Relax, Rizzie, I was joking. I meant maybe we could be friends. I already have the love of my life," He pulled Alice near him and put his arm around her waist.

"I'm Alice," It looked as if she would have blushed, as Edward planted kisses up her neck.

I couldn't help but feel a little envious as I stared at their display of affection. But I wouldn't go against my mission. _Kill Edward Kill Edward,_

"And I'm Emmett," The short haired man added in. "Rose is my "Love of my life"." He snickered.

"Hi, Emmett, you're kind of cute." Hannah flirted, batting her eyelashes. Emmett laughed.

"Thanks?"

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." The fatherly figure stated, smiling proudly at his family.

"We are so glad to have you spend a few nights here." Esme said lovingly. And only a few nights I would need to kill Edward.

Suddenly my phone rang.

I pulled the thing out of my pocket and noticed it was Aro. Damn it, I brought the phone up to my ear and quietly spoke.

"Hello?" I was so quiet, I was almost unsure if he had heard me or not.

"HELLO, ITS ARO! Haha, I'm trying this new thing where I yell like a ninja. YOU LIKE IT?" He screamed so loud that everyone turned towards me with their eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, and then remembered. They weren't supposed to know I knew Aro, let alone talking to him. "…"

"How do you know Aro?" Emmett questioned, stomping towards me, step by step. The rest of the family at his heals. Hannah then decided to open her fat mouth.

"We're like best friends, duh? Aren't you guys?" She looked at them as if they were crazy, then shook her head. "Your loss," I snorted and then punched her arm. "OW,"

The Cullens were then whispering stuff to each other.

"Well then you're not welcomed here." Edwardo growled, crouching down.

"Don't hurt them too bad," Carlisle called, worry evident on his face.

_Don't hurt them too bad?_

I was not going to get hurt over something as stupid as this.

"We are not best friends," I said, throwing a glare at Hannah. "He's helping us, because we're are new borns." I lied smoothly. Hannah shook her head believably too.

"Yeah, he just calls to check up on us sometimes," For once I told myself to remember to thank Hannah later.

I was about to end the call with Aro, but right before he called out, "Make sure you get that Mission done by tomorrow night!"

"Fucking liar!" Emmett snarled, before lunging at me.

_Shit…_


	4. FOURFOURFOURFOUR

**God Hates Your Outfit**

** A/N: Okay, sorry for the lack of updates. I'm watching this anime show called Kuroshitsuji, and the last few episodes have made me either really angry or depressed so… I know that is no excuse! I don't deserve to be an author! But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh, and also, I realize I have royally screwed up. Rizzie can NOT hear others thoughts yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.**

**Rizzie's POV**

_"Fucking liar!" Emmett snarled, before lunging at me._

_Shit…_

I neatly dodged his body slam, and he instead broke through the window and wall. Glass shards flew everywhere. They grazed my cheek, caressed my iron hands, and only few managed to pierce my skin. Blood trickled down my body, and hungry vampire eyes gazed at the red liquid, mesmerized by it.

All I could think about was how Aro was going to be pummeled the day I got back. _Someone _forgot to tell me that I still had human blood running throughout my system. I glanced at Jasper, and he looked like he was on crack. I stifled a giggle; now was not the time for that.

"You're human?" Edwardo snarled; eyes completely black. He looked like he would pounce at any moment. Just say one wrong thing and I would be-

"We were, there was this whole transformation thing and-" Hannah babbled and I quickly put my hand over her mouth. _Dumbass…_

"She's talking about how we were recently changed." I said, throwing sharp, icy glares in Hannah's direction. _Does she not know when to shut her gigantic mouth? _

"Somehow, I'm finding it very hard to believe you." Carlisle said, looking anywhere but at us. For a second I thought he was having trouble with the blood, but this was Carlisle; he was probably having trouble not tending to my every wound.

"Same, it seems like Hannah here has something to say. Let her finish," Edwardo seethed, burning holes in my face. Sighing, I complied, but not before pinching her arm as hard as possible. She winced,

"Really? I get to actually talk for myself for once?" She asked, and Alice nodded, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, so, it all started when we went to For-" I slapped her, "Foregineetinytown, and we stalked this boy named Ed-" Another blow in the back, " Ednoodle, and me and Rizzie pretended to actually be Ang-" pinch in her lower thigh, "Angalot and Be-" I pulled her hair, "Ben. After that, Ednoodle left and got mad at Ben. So we followed them. And Tada! Here we ar-" Bit her neck, " aren't."

"Wow, very convincing," Emmett growled sitting on the couch, a murderous look covered his features. I saw Esme make a face as Emmett's contaminated clothes ruined her once virgin white sofa.

"Sounds familiar," Edwardo whispered, his eyebrows scrunching together. It looked as if he was genuinely concerned about what made Hannah's story so memorable. I held in a cold laugh. 

"It does sound _familiar, _doesn't it Edwardo." I growled, suddenly standing only a few inches away from him. Then, before he could react I was back to where I had been. I had slipped up, but luckily he didn't seem to recognize my little nickname I had also named him inside the forest that one special day.

"Yes, yes, the past is hard thing to go through, but suck it up! Now we need to stay here for a few days, okay?" My temper was very thin. It was only a matter of time before it met its boiling point.

"Please?" Hannah batted her eyelashes at Emmett, probably not aware that Rosalie was clamping her ways down the stairs, rather slowly for a vampire. She growled and was immediately by her husband's side, clutching his hand. It didn't faze Hannah, though.

"Are you serious?" Edwardo asked, as Emmett tried to calm his lovely wife down. "You expect us to just let you stay here, no questions asked?"

"Exactly," Hannah grinned with glee.

"Then no," Emmett growled, coming back into reality, lethal vibes rolling off of him in waves. I sighed heavily. _I knew this was going to be hard. _

"Fine," I whined. "We'll answer your stupid questions." After shooting the 'don't-say-a-damn-word' look at Hannah, I sat down on the arm of the nearest leather seat. Sitting down would help me heal faster anyways. "What do you wanna know?" I growled, looking at my now dirtied cuticles. Alice was sure to have some nail cleanser.

"Why can't I see your future?" Speaking of Alice…. I mentally debated with myself. Should I tell them the truth about this, or would it be too risky?

"I have a shield. It blocks Alice from seeing the future, Edwardo from reading my mind,-"

"It's Edward,"

"…and Jasper from reading my emotions. We haven't quite figured out why Hannah is also immune to all this too. I'm guessing it's because she has no idea what she wants to do with her life, she has no thoughts, and her emotions are too unintelligent to read." Hannah nudged me.

"Makes sense to me," Emmett offered, and shrugged.

"Why do you have human blood running through out your system?" Carlisle asked. "That shouldn't normally happen even if you are only days old."

"Well let's just say we aren't normal," I smiled, and he raised a brow.

"How so?" The man leaned against the wall. It was probably out of human habits, considering the fact that we could stand up all year and not feel even the slightest discomfort.

Grimacing, I tried to answer without giving away _everything. _"Okay, my real name is actually Violetta. Hannah and I, we weren't really born in this century, or even the last one. I was made even before Aro was around." Emmett snorted, and my eye twitched. I hated telling the truth, and having no one believe me. "Aro and I…well, let's just say we had a physical relationship, but there was really no love. Back then though, it was disgraceful to take part in such intimate acts. So only I, Drusilla our human slave, and Aro knew about what we did late at night."

"Then I got very close to Drusilla. We both started sharing secrets. She told me of how her parents beat her over and over again, because of her pathetic job. I told her of how I didn't really love Aro. Back then, slaves were slaves. They were like a separate species. Aro once caught me talking with Drusilla, and he sentenced her to death." In my peripheral vision I saw Esme sit down on the floor trying to wrap her pretty head around all of this.

"I am a vampire, and I was back then, but I still loved her. She was the only friend I had. All of the other people, or vampires, that worked with Aro only cared about themselves. So the night Drusilla was to die, Aro came to my room. I can't even tell you how long I begged him to let her live. But he was so stubborn! He said that she was a living menace. So I called him a monster," Edwardo chuckled, "and then threatened him. I told him…."

**FLASHBACK 1796**

"Aro, if you challenge me, I will have you beheaded. I will heave your miserable self into a wide open sea, and you will never be found." I seized his pointed chin with my hand, and thrust him across the room.

With that, I hurried out of the dull, cold room. Making sure I was completely veiled, I gradually sprinted to where Drusilla was being kept. I felt sort of guilty for tossing Aro aside like that, but at that time; all I could really concentrate on was my beloved friend on the other side of the black door. Using one of my many gifts, the door was lit with flames, and had disintegrated in seconds. I used that moment of chaos to jump up and into the open doorway.

Bursting through the door hadn't been a well thought out idea. Before even I, a vampire, could realize what was taking place, a clamp had been released, and the sharp blade that everyone feared was descending over my dear Drusilla's head.

Suddenly everything happened very quickly.

I ran. I was going on pure adrenaline. I was at her side in less than a millisecond. She was looking at me, but she wasn't relieved, no, it looked as if she was saying goodbye. I snarled as I put my hand out to stop the razor, and I realized something. This knife even had super natural creatures running. It was known to hack off the first real ruler of Italy's arm off. But I wasn't able to comprehend that swift enough.

It sliced right through my three longest fingers, and I cried out, but not with pain; with horror. Before I could even try to stop it, the blade had come down on her neck. There was a sickening crunch, a divine smell, and then her beautiful face was dancing across the floor.

**End of Flashback **

Everyone in the room was staring at me intensely.

"I wasn't about to let her die so easily. Even faster than lightning, I had her body assembled again, and venom running throughout her system. At first I wasn't so sure it would heal her, but it gradually did, and here she is today, my best and only friend, Hannah." I patted her on the head, like a puppy, and she barked at me playfully. I giggled.

"Wow…" Esme whispered. I shrugged and looked at Jasper, suddenly annoyed.

"And you," I pointed a finger at him, accusingly. "You are the one that caused the whole damn mess in Volterra." Jasper gave me a puzzled expression. "That's right, you, Jasper. Because of you and that dense war, we had many people dying…at your hands! We had to spend the following years trying to clean up the mess you and Maria made. Although I should really thank you in a way, because we found Alec and Jane in that sad century."

"My dearest brother… died at your _companion's _side. He said he had wanted to change the world..." I smiled brokenly, but quickly recovered. This was not the time or the place to bring up my family. Jasper looked at me apologetically.

"So," I trailed off, innocently. "Where is our room?"

"Nice try, Rizzie, we have about a thousand and one more questions." Carlisle informed me, and I groaned. I was tired of talking. I needed a moment to collect myself, but no one seemed to care.

Jasper seemed disturbed by me bringing up the past. _Good._ I thought, irritated, he got me in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"One more question," Rosalie said, her pretty eyes, now narrowed. "And then we will let you rest until tomorrow." Silently, the rest of the family agreed. "What are you needed here for?"

…...

…

Silence; that's how to explain the following minute that had felt like many years. Nobody made a sound, and all attention was on me.

After thinking it through, I carefully chose my next words. "Someone in your household has pissed Aro off. I simply am here to finish the job." Everyone sat like statues. Not a vampire dared to breathe.

"Okay, I answered your question, now where do I stay?"

"On the fucking road for all I care," Edwardo snarled. I was mildly surprised. Maybe I had chosen the wrong words…? "You cannot come into our home, tell us that you have to take one of our lives, and then expect for us to allow you to stay in our care." Oh, they overreacted way too much. It's just one life.

Hannah clutched my hand, and with her eyes, begged me to say something.

I was pretty desperate to stay, nevertheless, and lied to them. Aro would have liked that, he probably would have even given me a golden star.

"Okay, fine, if you guys can prove to me, in three days that you know how to act like a real family, and not disrespect the rulers of vampires, then I will allow _Edward _to live. If not, then he will be killed on the spot. Deal?" I asked, and stuck my hand out in front of me. I was surprised at how well my lie had gone. Like I would really let him live…

The family exchanged worried glances, but Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand in mine.

"Deal,"

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT RIZZIE AND HANNAH'S PAST!**


End file.
